A new curiosity
by Becki1
Summary: Ick a one shot wonder, i was bored, but hey, you can use this like a cookie if you want to, its kinda PWP, but without the porn, but it is R so take note... reviews loved


**A/N **heya folks I've had a long break from Harry Potter, but I can't explain why, but who cares I'm back, I thought id get back into the swing of things with a little one shot wonder. And it is a one shot no continuation explanation nothing.... In fact there isn't even a plot it just kinda came out that way so blah who cares, if you don't like it, don't read it...

If you don't know me, this is gonna be a RL/HG fic, those who do know me, well you already knew that didn't you... hmmm but did you know I ventured into a not-quite-so-conventional-Hermione. Yep be prepared for slightly sneaky seductive and even kind of mean Hermione, ok so I'm a wuss and couldn't make her really mean, not to my poor little Remie, but hey, hands up anyone who wants to comfort him....

**A new curiosity**

Hermione held her robes around her in an attempt to keep the castle's cold night at bay. She'd had enough, she knew what she wanted and she was going to do everything in her power to get, and she had a lot of power when it came to this kind of thing.

It was December, the Christmas holidays to be exact, of her final year at Hogwarts. As she had sat warm and snug in the common room earlier that evening she realised just what had become of herself, glancing around the room, she saw not a single male face that she had not bedded over the past two years. Ron well Ron had been her first, she thought it was great, well she didn't know any better then, he was kind and gentle and made her feel like an angel The whole idea of sex had sparked a new curiosity in her that she never knew existed. She had wanted to explore, try new things, new people.

Well obviously Harry had been her next port of call, she was pleasantly surprised, it was a completely different experience, he had been much rougher and more passionate, he could make her feel like a complete devil. Seamus on the other hand was just, well simply, well-endowed she didn't need to say anything else. She'd tried Justin Finch-Fletchly for size, a Hufflepuff through and through. A couple of muggle boys over the summer, even if they did nothing for her. Oh and how could she forget the night at the burrow with the twins, yes both of them... that was something that she enjoyed with a passion but was keen not to repeat it anytime soon.

Since coming back this year she explored with Ernie McMillan, Neville (ok so it was a sympathy thing really but still), even Blaise and she'd sworn she'd never touch a Slytherin, but hey she said that about another girl to, but lavender talked her into one night, it wasn't unpleasant but she knew what she preferred, she knew what she liked, she knew how she wanted it, and all that was left was to find someone that could provide it.

She'd tasted so many boys in the past few months, but not a single man, she wanted a man, someone older, more experienced and could please her in so many more ways than the boys hanging around in the common room. At that thought she had got up and prepared to embark on what promised to be a most enlightening quest.

Hermione finally reached her destination, her heart was pounding, what would she do now, there was no going back as soon as... she raised her hand and knocked on the office door several times rather loudly... that had happened really.

Remus Lupin open his office door, his warm brown eyes fuzzy from sleep, hair sticking up at odd angles and his robes dishevelled, a welcoming smile passed over his features as he realised who had woken him from his slumber.

"Hermione, please come in." He stood aside and allowed her to enter. Hermione felt a blush rising up in her cheeks; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "How can I help?" He questioned while continuing to smile, "What have I indeed done, to deserve the presence of such a lovely maiden at this late hour." (A/N oh come on who wouldn't just snog the pants off him right then and there.) His eyes glinted mischievously and Hermione neared him, seizing her chance.

"Professor...." She voiced in the mistiest tone she could find, with her heart beating ten to the dozen like it was, if it got much louder she would swear that he'd be able to hear it. "I just wanted to know..." she trailed off stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened in shook, it took him several moments of comprehension before he managed to regain the full use of his limbs and pushed her away. He looked down at her his mouth open and complete shook written all over her features. "Hermione... wha... I..."

He was at a loss of words, good she inwardly sniggered, of course she had known it wouldn't be that easy but at least she was winning, She opened her amber eyes as wide as they would go with an innocent expression, blinking slowly so that they'd twinkle in the candle light "I'm sorry professor, you just made me loose my senses for a moment" she'd had plenty of time to practice her seduction techniques and now was the perfect time to put them all into action.

He closed his mouth but the surprise didn't shift, "Hermione I'm your professor, we can't just do something like that."

She fluttered her eyelashes, "I can't help it professor, I like a man in authority." As she said this she allowed her knee to rub up his inner thigh. And smiled inwardly as she saw him gulp and begin to blush.

"Hermione..." he said in a warning tone taking a step back so he was against the wall of his office now... "I really think you should go, you're not yourself."

She simply stepped closer until their bodies were nearly touching, she stood on tiptoe again but this time whispered in his ear. "I really like a man in authority" she allowed her lips to brush his ear, "It does special things to me." She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. They were still wide but beginning to soften. "I've been lonely," she said quietly while allowing her knee to snake up his thigh again. As she reached his crotch she could feel him starting to harden and smiled mischievously at him. She knew she was winning, there was no doubt about it.

She kissed him again, he didn't push her away, but he didn't respond either, she ran her tongue over his lower lip and pressed her hips to his. She felt him shudder before parting his lips and allowing her inside, she probed his tongue with hers but she could tell he was still reluctant to respond. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her carefully. But she broke away, smiling at him. "I've been really lonely..." she whispered. "I need someone really bad!" (A/N scowls at Hermione, and wonders what it would take to write her jumping out the window and the writer happens to materialise in the pages and take her place...)

Carefully she ran her hand over his hips and inside his robes pushing down below the waist band of his boxers, she grasped his erection and heard him gasp, she stroked him in long slow deliberate strokes while allowing her other hand to squeeze his bottom, feeling its firmness under her fingers (A/N entering dangerous territory their Hermione, well I suppose entering any professors underwear would be classed as dangerous really). She released both hands at once and placed them firmly on his chest, pushing him back to the wall, his head was tipped back and his eyes closed, she ran a hand around the back of his head toying with his hair, "Are you really bad Remus?" She asked a fire burning in her eyes, then pulling his head down to meet hers she pressed her lips to his, gently this time. At first he still didn't respond, Hermione was beginning to consider her toils fruitless, when she felt him smile against her lips and start kissing her back, her heart flipped as she parted her mouth for him while he explored her endlessly. This was only the beginning.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, he'd cracked much quicker than she'd expected. His hands were roaming over her back pulling her closer to her. She grinned into his mouth, it had probably just been that long since he'd had anyone. She could feel his warm hands tracing circles on her lower back, so gentle yet... She pulled away from him and went to sit on his desk. He didn't move, instead continuing to lean against the wall, trying to catch his breath, maybe he felt too weak to walk who knows. She eyed him casually, taking in his broad shoulder, light brown hair, dark mysterious eyes... "Hermione... we can't, no, its not right...." He protested.

Inwardly she rolled her eyes, she was going to have to take charge of the situation, not that she minded that, oh no, defiantly not. "Come here" she voiced not a question, hardly a demand really, it was the sort of statement that you couldn't help but follow even if every cell in your body was trying to run the other way.

He swallowed and moved over to the desk, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down into another deep kiss. She dug her hand into her robes and pulled out her wand, suddenly the door behind him clicked locked and she followed this with a silencing spell. She laid her wand aside and began running her hands up and down his sides, enjoying the feel of him shiver under her touch, all the while keeping her mouth locked on his. She pulled away slightly and looking into his eyes, she saw fear their, he was still unsure, grief what did she have to do to this man to convince him...

She stood up and steered him round so that he ended up sat on the desk. She moved as close to him as she could, and kissed him again, she sucked gently on one of his ear lobes and heard him moan. She could feel his arousal and decided it was time for more urgent measures.

She began unbuttoning his robes, he let out a small sound of surprise, but she simply silenced him with a kiss. She slid the open robes off his arms and shoulders, careful never to break the kiss, they pooled around him on the desk. She stopped the kiss to observe her 'catch' smiling at his lean frame, adorned with ample muscles, his broad shoulders and smattering of brown hair, over his whole chest, and then at the bulge in his boxers. She looked back into his eyes, seeing fear still creeping in at the corners. "Very nice" she said and kissed him gently, "stand up" this time it wasn't a command but he obeyed anyway, all logical thought seemed to have vanished from his mind and replaced instead with simply a fuzzy heat.

Hermione didn't say anything but simply loosened his boxers and allowed them to fall to his feet, he stepped out of them and stood looking into her eyes, (A/N hey hang on since when did he become so involved...) She smiled broadly at him and pushed him gently back on the desk, he perched on his robes which were still splayed over the desk in a very dishevelled manor. She ran her hands up and down his chest a couple of times and then grasped him once more, only this time with more authority than before, she knew he wouldn't turn her out now, it had gone too far. She rubbed him in all the ways she'd learnt over the past few years, the ways the boys had told her were good. She enjoyed the sounds he made and the way the fear seemed to melt out of his eyes as they became fuzzy with lust. (A/N scowls at Hermione again, dodges hex from Hermione. 'how come you get all the fun' mopes a bit and returns to the P.C.)

"Hermione...." she looked at him questioningly, there was something about his tone that told her he was no longer questioning her actions, but he was defiantly hesitant. She looked him in the eye and waited for him to continue, not relenting her constant stroking, "I..." he looked away from her, a blush rising in his cheeks, "I...I've never..." he trailed off, he didn't really need to continue, she knew what he meant, she leaned in to kiss his cheek but he pushed her back, "never been with any one before... I..."

This time she did kiss him and smiled at him gently, before whispering in his ear, "Just follow my lead, I'll show you..." but all the while thinking to herself, 'oh come on are you saying that no one ever wanted to screw you, get a grip you're hot, or maybe you just wouldn't let them... oh well just about all I need a 39 year old virgin, but hey, that's something new.'

(A/N awwwwwww poor Remie don't you just wanna take him home.... But something tells me this might not be such a good idea but hey, the bushy haired witch in the corner is doing the dictating, when do I get to play with the Remus, ok not now, right that's good. Fine back to the story...)

She knelt down on the cold stone floor and pulled her thick hair out the way, leaning forward she took him in her mouth in one quick movement, he gasped from shock and she smiled. After a few minutes she felt Remus' hands on her shoulders pulling her up, "no, please," he whispered in a hoarse voice, "I can't last," he pulled her near and kissed her deeply, she smiled at his first assertive action all evening, his hand rolled over her curves and along her back.

She pulled away from his kiss and gently nipped at his neck "Remus?", he moaned in reply, "You need to take my robe off." His eyes widened and his cheeks began to flush. She stood in front of him and waited patiently, he reached up to the clasp on the front of her school uniform and with trembling hands unfastened it letting it slip to the floor. His mouth dropped open in amazement, she was wearing nothing underneath, not even any underwear.

A voice somewhere in the back of his head spoke up 'see she was planning this, she's using you old boy.' But Remus either didn't hear or didn't care. For he simply pulled her towards him again and kissed her deeper than he had all night. She encouraged him up off the desk and steered him around, switching places yet again, only this time she pulled him down on top of her. He looked hesitantly at her, she smiled gently and guided his actions until he fitted inside her.

Remus looked nervous and unsure, but quickly began to meet Hermione's movements, and realised she was much more experienced that he'd have ever given her credit for. It didn't take him long to climax, normally Hermione would have been a little disappointed, but she'd discovered something new, she was the one teaching, guiding, and she liked it, not to mention she liked the taste....

She stood up, dressed quickly, kissed him lightly on the cheek and left him lying naked on his desk, bemused, in shock and looking very sexy in deed.

...it wouldn't be their last late night encounter.

A/N yeah ok that sucked, I got bored towards the end and rushed it cos I wanted to get back to my other story, so if anyone fancies have a go over it, improve it, add to it, or just simply use it, feel free, in fact treat it like a cookie and ignore the ending, just e-mail me first...


End file.
